wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Frost (Captain Jacquelyn Sparrow)
I have adopted Frost with permission from the owner OCPerson23. F R O S T Please do not use Hour Glass/the content/the picture without my consent please and thank you! Frost is Jacquelyn's IceWing Mascot. Canon infobox art by OCPerson23 and modern infobox art by Nightstrike. Appearance Frost's scales are pale icy blue while his back is a Light lavender purple colored. His head is shaped like a diamond and is very narrow. He is a lean dragon with a surprisingly strong but narrow, whip-like tail with extra lavender icicle-shaped spines, being sharp at the tip of his tail. Frost has blue eyes, a forked blue tongue, and ridged, serrated claws to grip the ice while traveling around by talon in his habitat. He has been noted to have dark blue blood, unlike the normal dark red blood of the other Pyrrhian tribes. His claws are described to feel "four times sharper than average claws" due to them being serrated. Frost horns, wings, and talons are also lavender purple like his back and spines Personality Frost hates almost everyone so he is mean and can get real snappy. However, he is protective of the Ice Kingdom and will let no one pass through unless their and IceWing. While, at a party he fell in love with a hybrid and loves her very dearly. He hasn't exactly told her how much he loves her. But he knows she knows he loves her and that he knows she knows that he knows this. Frost would die over a million times to save her. He will do whatever it takes to undo the frostbreathe. Frost will kill you if he knows your a threat. He doesn't like to argue with others because it's tiring and boring. As any other IceWing is he has his secrets and is very secretive. His ability to tell the truth is broken. He won't tell you anything unless he wants to or if he's protecting someone. Abilities Frost can can withstand subzero temperatures and very bright light. His serrated claws are incredibly good at gripping ice and can be used to tear into his enemies' flesh quite easily, and being clawed by an him is said to be similar to getting clawed four times. His scales radiate a chill, similar to that of a SandWing scales, which radiates heat. Instead of firebreathe, he can exhale a deadly freezing weapon called frostbreathe, sometimes known by other dragons as "freezing death breathe." This vapor can quickly induce terrible frostbite, and if his frostbreathe enters through your throat, it can kill you by fusing your internal organs together, however this can be countered by lava. Frostbreathe can cause limbs to fall clean off. If you shoot firebreathe into his mouth, the chill of his scales will swallow the flame. This will cause him to have a coughing fit. His frostbreathe can be used to extinguish fires. If it hits the soil, ice crystals will grow. He can be stopped from using his power for a short amount of time by hot metal, fire, or other warm, and hot materials. If he shoots frostbreathe into the inside of someone, the only known way to survive is for the victim to stay immersed in lava or a similar hot substance for the rest of their life. The ice in their body will also discolor the victims eyes, teeth, scales, and throat. SkyWings born with too much fire such as Peril are immune to his frostbreath, but the area that was hit by his frostbreath does go numb for a while, while the firescales fight the frostbreath. He has a sharp, glittering, and bright mind that is hard to read, but even harder to read when he is clumped together with other IceWings because their minds are said to "reflect" off of each other. History Frost hated all dragons including most of his kind that was until he met her. You might ask yourself "Who's Her". Well her was a dragoness with a name but he didn't know her quite yet. Frost's Queen needed allies just in case of another war and so Snowfall sent him to the SeaWing palace to a party which was to celebrate the anniversary of all the SeaWing princesses who had hatched and lived to tell the tail. The RainWings and a few NightWings would be there. He arrived at the new summer palace which was not hidden for the reason of peace. Frost didn't want to be there but he was. No one else wanted to go with him and so he went alone. There was a reason Frost hated most dragons but he didn't want nor did ever tell anyone why. That might be why everyone else hated him back. When a flirtatious SeaWing came up to him who either wanted to start a fight or flirt. She didn't care which they were both great options to her especially since he was an IceWing and who cares about them anyways since there so secretive. Inferno, a young beautiful dragoness only six years old stood watching near by. The SeaWing started to talk to Frost but he didn't seem to care about what she said. Suddenly, he was in an argument with the SeaWing. Inferno, knowing better then to get in the way of two dragons arguing had to. She knew if she didn't that Queen Snowfall would be at war with the SeaWings for an eternity until one either went extinct or Snowfall died. Inferno went over and politely, yes politely asked them if something was wrong. When Frost saw he knew she was the most beautiful dragon he'd ever seen. But he stayed strong and didn't let this get to him. They stopped arguing and began to talk about other things but a few hours later when Inferno began to tell them stories she came to the story of Battlewinner and how Glory saved both Tribes. The SeaWing didn't like this and began to argue with them again. But she was still directing this towards the IceWing. However, the SeaWing went into claw to claw combat and tore at Frost's scales. Just as the SeaWing was about to stab him the eyes and he was about to breathe frost on the SeaWing Inferno leapt between the two. She had saved him but he had hurt her the frost was spreading quick and he had to save her. He picked her up and flew from the kingdom his heart was being torn in two. Despite hating everyone and everything he felt a connection with Inferno. Frost knew where the old NightWing kingdom was and he flew faster down the tunnel there and to the lava where she was saved. But she could never leave the place again and would forever have to stay there. The reason was because when she had run in front of him, her mouth was slightly opened and she had frost in her throat. He is now on a quest to save her life. Relationships Name: Princess Inferno Frost says she's the only dragon he's ever loved so much he would die for her over and over. Queen Snowfall doesn't know about their relationship but Deathbringer and Grandeur do. Glory doesn't know what happened to her daughter and has been being lied to so that her anger will not go out on the IceWings. Whenever he sees Inferno his eyes light up and he listens to every word she says. However, he can't stay long since the volcano is to hot as is the ground. Name: Deathbringer & Glory & Grandeur & Jambu & Handsome They will one day hopefully be his parent n' laws, uncle n' law, & great grandma n' law. Grandeur and Frost seem to get along well as do him and Deathbringer plus Jambu. Glory seems to wonder why Frost is always coming around but pushes it out of her mind. While Deathbringer, Handsome, and Grandeur are in on the secret. Jambu can't be trusted because he'd tell it in his sleep or in a heart beat. Name: Firefly WIP Trivia *Frost hates almost all dragons with the exception of his Queen and Inferno plus her family. *He feels bad for Winter because Winter lost his love to Qibli despite he risked it all for her. *Frost had never had a crush on anyone until he met Inferno and is deeply in love with her. Gallery 79670F09-2D50-42F4-9335-CDC5D9DEF6F0.png|By OCPerson23 Category:IceWings Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Soldier)